Explorers of Sky - Sandra's Story
Premise Sandra, sister of the famous Unovan trainer Sakura White, gets turned into a pokémon (a Skitty) after a freak storm and forms an exploration team with her new friend. Together, they try to solve the mystery of the Time Gears, the planet's paralysis, and try to turn Primal Dialga back to its normal form. Characters Name: Sandra White Species: Skitty Moves: Double-Edge, Blizzard, Thunder, SolarBeam, Assist Age: 10 poké-years Name: Sapphire Species: Piplup Moves: Hydro Pump, Whirpool, Puck, Bubblebeam Age: 10 poké-years Team Angel *'Sandra White' - Leader, Skitty (female) *'Sapphire' - Second-in-Command, Piplup (female) *'Skylar "Sky"' - Member, Butterfree (female) *'Brady' - Member, Barboach (male) *'Drill' - Member, Beedrill (male) *'Storm' - Member, Minun (male) *'Steel' - Member, Skarmory (male) *'Rainbow' - Member, Girafarig (female) *'Bone' - Member, Cubone (male) *'Horn' - Member, Rhyhorn (male) *'Cherry' - Member, Cherubi (female) *'Star' - Member, Starly (female) *'Ice' - Member, Spheal (male) *'Sandstorm' - Member, Sandshrew (male) *'Sting' - Member, Skorupi (male) *'Emerald' - Member, Larvitar (female) *'Rocky' - Member, Cranidos (male) *'Shield '- Member, Shieldon (male) *'Flora' - Member, Wormadam (female) *'Metal '- Member, Beldum (male) *'Viperia '- Member, Seviper (female) *'Glacier' - Member, Glalie (male) *'Shadow' - Member, Absol (male) Notes *This is a separate timeline from Darkness and Light and Shining Shadows *That's why Sandra has the Dimensional Scream ability. She didn't just get it when she was a pokémon. *Only Sandra, Sakura, Kyle, and Sapphire are OCs! *There will be a story following this: Twin Trainers: Drake and Taonya *'Twin Trainers: Drake and Taonya' has been cancelled *'Explorers of Sky - Sandra's Story '''has officially become a side story. Episodes '''EOS001' - Called "Transformation!", Sandra White, the ten year old sister of Sakura White, enters a freak thunderstorm and gets turned into a pokémon, a Skitty I may add. Meanwhile, a Piplup named Sapphire is nervous about joining Wigglytuff's Guild, a local exploration club, and gives up early. Walking along the beach, Sapphire encounters Sandra and informs her that she has been turned into a Skitty. The Relic Fragment, Sapphire's personal treasure, is stolen by Koffing and Zubat, members of Team Skull, in which Sandra helps Sapphire recover the fragment. Sapphire explains her motivation for joining the Guild, as Sapphire loves legend and lore and wants to figure out the mystery of her Relic Fragment. EOS002 - Called "Mission!", Sandra and Sapphire agree to form an exploration team, in which they are allowed to enter the Guild by Diglett and Loudred. Once they get inside, Chatot finds them, and he helps them enroll into the Guild as Team Angel. Then, they enter their room and get used to Guild life. Chatot instructs Sandra and Sapphire about Mystery Dungeons, the havoc of the time, and other stuff happening around the area, and then assign them to retrieve Spoink's pearl from Drenched Bluff. They retrieve the pearl, but learn that they only get one fourth of the money they earned for the job. EOS003 - Called "Psychic!" Chatot asks one of the other apprentices, Bidoof, to show Sandra and Sapphire around Treasure Town and then help them pick an outlaw to pursue. Bidoof, however, lets them explore town instead of actually showing them around. Sandra and Sapphire head over to the Kecleon Market, and they meet brothers Marill and Azurill, who buy an apple. However, the Kecleon brothers give the brothers an extra apple, which is a gift. Azurill trips, and his apple rolls over to Sandra. Sandra gets a 'dizzy spell' and hears Azurill screaming for help. Once Sandra and Sapphire finish shopping, they head over to Town Square, where Marill and Azurill are talking to Mr. Drowzee, who has claimed to have sighted their lost item. When Drowzee accidentally bumps into Sandra, she gets another dizzy spell and hears Drowzee threatening Azurill in a mountainy area. She tells Sapphire, who doesn't believe her. Once they find Drowzee on the list of outlaws, they try to rescue Azurill at Mr. Bristle. EOS004 - Called "Discoveries!", Sapphire tells Sandra of the Time Gears which are located in every part of the world, and if they are stolen, time stops in that area. Sandra and Sapphire are then sent on many missions because Chatot has informed all of the apprentices that even more bad pokémon are appearing, stealing items, kidnapping pokémon. The two are then introduced to Sentry Duty, Diglett's job. He confirms the visitors using their footprints under the grate in the Guild's opening. After a job well done, Chatot hasn't finished. He asks Sandra and Sapphire to search Waterfall Cave, but using Sandra's psychic abilities, they find out that Headmaster Wigglytuff has been to the cave before. EOS005 - Called "Expedition!" Chatot informs the Guild that time has stopped in Treeshroud Forest because its Time Gear was stolen, causing everyone to freak, even Loudred. When they are getting ready for the search, Chimecho introduces them to Chimecho Assembly, where they are allowed to recruit new members. Chatot and Headmaster Wigglytuff then announce they will be going on an expedition. Sandra and Sapphire try extra hard to get picked for the expedition and once again meet up with Team Skull and their leader, Skuntank. Sandra gets knocked out by Skuntank's smell and Team Skull goes off. Sandra and Sapphire go back to Treasure Town, where they enter the newly opened Spinda's Café. EOS006 - Called "Sabotage!" Wigglytuff announces that Team Skull will be joining them on the expedition, causing everyone to freak once again, but not in front of the Headmaster. That night, Team Skull eats all of Wigglytuff's Perfect Apples, so Chatot assigns Sandra and Sapphire on a mission to go to the Apple Woods and find the Perfect Apple Tree and collect more. There at in the woods, Sandra and Sapphire recruit two new members Sky (Butterfree), Brady (Barboach), and Drill (Beedrill). However, when they find the Perfect Apple Tree, Team Skull eats them all and uses their gas as an escape plan. EOS007 - Called "Pathway!" Sandra and Sapphire are told they should give up on trying to be on the expedition because of the Perfect Apple incident. Croagunk, one of the other staff members of the Guild, introduces the two to the "Croagunk Trade Shop". Sandra and Sapphire try to do their best on their assignments despite what Chatot said, and eventually learn that they are on the expedition. They are split into groups on going to base camp, with Sandra and Sapphire with Bidoof. With Sandra as leader, the trio eventually get to base camp. EOS008 - Called "Heart!" Sandra thinks that she's been to this place before, and Chatot explains the Legend of Uxie, who is the protector of Fogbound Lake and wipes the memories of those who reach there. Sandra thinks that Uxie wiped her memory, so that's why she can't remember anything. Wigglytuff orders the groups to explore the forest, and while exploring, Sapphire finds a rare red jewel. When they reach the end of the forest, Sandra, Sapphire, and Corphish find a statue of Groudon and Sandra uses her psychic powers on it. She hears voices that tell her to insert Groudon's heart into the statue. Sandra suggests trying to use the red jewel Sapphire found, causing the fog to lift. Corphish goes to find the others, while Sandra and Sapphire have an encounter with Team Skull, but they are eventually saved (not technically) by the Headmaster. EOS009 - Called "Groudon!" Sandra and Sapphire enter Steam Cave and as they go through the dungeon, they hear roars from Groudon. The rest of the Guild shows up at the Groudon statue and try to find Sandra and Sapphire, entering Steam Cave as well. Sandra and Sapphire reach the top, where they face Groudon. After a tough battle, Sandra and Sapphire eventually beat it and a voice tells them the Groudon was just a fake and the real guardian Uxie appears, and after they befriend it, Uxie shows them the Time Gear of Fogbound Lake. Sapphire asks if Uxie has met any human at the lake, but she answers no, crossing out Sandra's theory on how she lost her memory. The rest of the Guild appears and befriends Uxie as well. After viewing the lake, the Guild returns to Treasure Town. EOS010 - Called "Dusknoir!" Dusknoir, a world famous explorer, comes to visit the Guild. Loudred tells Sandra and Sapphire that Dusknoir knows almost anything, causing Team Angel to think he may know something of Sandra's transformation. Team Skull, after betraying the Guild, tries to get revenge on Team Angel. The next day, Team Angel, on an errand, meet up with Dusknoir. Marill and Azurill run by, saying that someone has found their item, the 'Water Float' on the beach. At dinner, Chatot explains that another Time Gear was stolen. Meanwhile, Uxie is facing a trespasser at Fogbound Lake, Grovyle. EOS011 - Called "Thieves!" Marill and Azurill ask Sandra and Sapphire to help them find the Water Float they were looking for earlier. Marill says they found a note saying that the thieves are waiting at the deepest part of the Amp Plains. Sapphire says it must be a trap, so Marill and Azurill ask them to go get the Water Float for them, in which the pair happily agrees to. Team Angel (but only Sandra and Sapphire) head over to the Amp Plains, where they recruit new members, "Storm" the Minun, "Steel" the Skarmory, and "Rainbow" the Girafarig. Then, they reach the final floor of the dungeon, where they really get a shock. EOS012 - Called "Information!" When Dusknoir learns Sandra has the Dimensional Scream, Sandra, Sapphire, and Dusknoir talk at the beach. Sapphire tells him she found Sandra unconscious at the beach, but had lost her memory except for her name and that she was a human before. Dusknoir asks what Sandra's name is, and when he finds out, Sapphire comments it seems familiar to him. Dusknoir agrees to help them uncover the secrets behind Sandra's transformation. Bidoof then comes by and says that the Headmaster has called a Guild meeting, and it's urgent. EOS013 - Called "Grovyle!" Chatot explains another Time Gear was stolen at Fogbound Lake by some pokémon named Grovyle. Wigglytuff asks the Guild members to scatter around the dungeons and protect the Time Gears there. Sandra and Sapphire decide to go to the Northern Desert. There, they recruit new members Bone the Cubone and Horn the Rhyhorn. They reach the end of the dungeon and find pools of sand. However, a Time Gear isn't there, so they return to the Guild, where everyone reports they found nothing. EOS014 '''- Called "Recruiting!" Sandra and Sapphire need more members and hold an Interview Day. They earn the respect of Cherry the Cherubi, Star the Starly, Ice the Spheal, and Sandstorm the Sandshrew. '''EOS015 - Called "Mesprit!" Sandra and Sapphire return the pools of sand and jump in. They find a cave and try to reach the end of it. There, they recruit the new member, Sting the Skorupi and Emerald the Larvitar. However, the Time Gear's guardian, Mesprit, mistakes them for trespassers and fights them. Team Angel eventually defeats her. Mesprit still doesn't trusts them, but Grovyle appears, revealing he stole the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake, and steals the one from Quicksand Cave. The time stops in the cave, but Sandra, Sapphire, Emerald, Sting, and Mesprit make it out in time. EOS016 - Called "Three!" Dusknoir tells the Guild that since Mesprit and Uxie, the beings of Emotion and Wisdom, were guarding Time Gears, maybe Azelf, the being of Willpower, will too. And since that the Time Gears were found in a lake area, Azelf would be found in a lake area as well. Dusknoir asks Sandra to use her Dimensional Scream power on the crystal Bidoof found. The Guild asks if there was such an ability as that, and Sapphire tells them so. Sandra's Dimensional Scream vision features Grovyle stealing the Time Gear from Azelf. However, Chimecho asks if it was the past or future, because Grovyle could have already gotten the Time Gear. But, Sapphire counters by saying that only Uxie's Time Gear was stolen, as said by Mesprit. EOS017 - Called "Azelf!" Sandra and Sapphire head into Crystal Cave to find Azelf. There, they recruit "Rocky" the Cranidos, "Metang" the Beldum, "Viperia" the Seviper, "Flora" the Wormadam, and "Shield" the Shieldon. When they reach the end, they find three large crystals in different colors. Sapphire finds out that the crystals change color on contact. Using the Dimensional Scream, Sandra finds out you have to change all the crystal's color to blue. A crack appears on the wall, and they enter. It leads them to another dungeon. There, they recruit "Shadow" the Absol and "Glacier" the Glalie. At the end, they find Grovyle and Azelf in the scene of Sandra's last Dimensional Scream. However, Azelf has been defeated, but luckily, he set up a fail-safe system. Before Grovyle could eliminate Azelf, Sandra, Sapphire, Glacier, and Shadow appear, but Grovyle defeats them all. Sapphire tries to protect Azelf, so Grovyle tries to eliminate her first. Dusknoir saves her and stops Grovyle. As the two fight, Grovyle escapes, with Dusknoir following him. EOS018 - Called "Final!" Sandra and Sapphire wake up at the Guild and everyone in Treasure Town is called for an urgent meeting at Town Square. Dusknoir announces that they will be setting up traps for Grovyle in the dungeons to capture him. A few days later, Dusknoir is going to return to the future, announcing that Grovyle has been captured, but pulls Sandra and Sapphire along with him. The two wake up in a holding cell and a bunch of Sableye tie them up to poles along with Grovyle. The three make a temporary alliance to escape. When the Sableye start to claw at them, they cut the ropes and the three escape. But since Sapphire doesn't trust Grovyle, he goes off on his own. Sandra thinks it wasn't a good idea and follows Grovyle, with Sapphire behind. Sandra, Sapphire, and Grovyle return to the present after they go through a time warp. Celebi tells Grovyle that Sandra was his original partner. The trio earn the trust of the Guild and they try to find the rest of the Time Gears. They learn of the Hidden Land and Sandra, Sapphire, and Grovyle head over to the Temporal Tower. Grovyle disappears, leaving Sandra and Sapphire to fight Primal Dialga. After their success, Sandra starts to disappear as well, but Dialga revives her. Movie Explorers of Sky won't have two seasons, but one season. However, there will be a movie called the The Prophesied War. Sandra and Sapphire will be there, however acting as recurring characters. There will be two new protagonists, twins as I may add. (1) Actually, the movie has been cancelled because of technical difficulties, and the author is trying not to risk any more staff members in this jungle. (2) References Movie Announcement - Explorers of Sky Sandra's Story - June 5, 2011 Movie Cancellation - Explorers of Sky Sandra's Story - June 9, 2011 Explorers of Sky - Sandra's Story Finale on the Works - June 10, 2011 Twin Trainers: Drake and Taonya - June 10, 2011 Twin Trainers: Drake and Taonya Cancellation - June 17, 2011